<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making it work by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131783">Making it work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Frottage, Group Marriage, M/M, Nesting, No idea where this is going but I'm a ride or die kind of bitch, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dopheld Mitaka, Polyamorous societies, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two alphas and an omega. It shouldn't work, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making it work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couple notes:</p><p>- There is no mpreg at the forefront of this story, but it is set in an mpreg-capable universe.<br/>- I like playing with different versions of the a/b/o trope. Not everything is going to meet up with traditional expectations, as it were. Don't like it? Back button's up there, my guy.</p><p><b>NB</b> For non-UK readers, <i>pack it in</i> = "cut it out".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need a beta," Hux panted, as he lay in Kylo's arms following yet another strenuous post-argument fuck. Mitaka, who had been watching the whole affair from his nest nearby, pulled a blanket around his knees and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You always say that," he pointed out.</p><p>Most of the marriage-groups on the Finalizer lived in relatively cramped quarters, if they were placed together at all, but Kylo and Hux's ranks afforded them enough space in the bedroom for a three-person mattress <em>and</em> a nest, which Mitaka had furnished liberally with military-issue blankets and stolen laundry from his two alpha mates.</p><p>The nest resided on the dismantled remains of a couch, and though pre-made nest bases were an option, the omega Lieutenant had for whatever reason declined to use one. Kylo and Hux had elected not to argue. And it was a magnificent construction, when all was said and done - plumped up with pillows and string lights draped over the high edges, giving it a homely look.</p><p>It was his pride and joy, and when Hux and Ren were arguing, they were expressly forbidden from coming in. Both knew better than to try and argue with an omega about his nest.</p><p>Hux, naked and sweaty and still flushed with a mixture of desire and alpha indignation, rolled out of Kylo's embrace and reached for his cigarra tin.</p><p>"Well, this time I mean it," he said. "I've never heard of a functioning marriage with two alphas and no beta. We need someone who can calm us."</p><p>Kylo was sprawled out beside him, lazily enjoying the afterglow. "Come on. You can't tell me you believe in all that crap," he murmured. "It's a myth."</p><p>"It's science, <em>Ren</em>. Beta pheromones counteract alpha ones. They're natural diplomats."</p><p>"Sure, and alphas are natural soldiers and omegas are natural babysitters and nurses and interior fucking designers," Kylo mocked. "I thought the Order was all about rising above our base instincts and making the galaxy anew."</p><p>Hux scoffed. Mitaka could scent his annoyance, although the General was far too tired to start squaring up to Kylo again.</p><p>"I have to be on shift in four hours," Hux complained. "We can't keep doing this."</p><p>"Then stop pissing me off."</p><p>Hux managed a low growl. Mitaka growled louder, and the two alphas blinked over at him.</p><p>"Pack it in," the Lieutenant snapped. "Armitage, have a cigarra. Kylo, stop winding him up."</p><p>"Yes, omega," Kylo muttered, as Hux scooted into a sitting position and lit up.</p><p>"See? I'm perfectly capable of defusing you two on my own," Mitaka told them, with a proud little smirk. "And if you're both <em>very</em> good, you can sleep in here next cycle."</p><p>He patted the space beside him invitingly. Wisely, Hux and Kylo decided to let the disagreement go. They couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about anyway.</p><p>---</p><p>As promised, when Kylo came in from a long sparring session the next rest cycle, there was already a space set for him in the nest. He snuggled in beside Mitaka and nuzzled the younger man's collarbone, purring subtly as he caught his scent.</p><p>Hux was lying on the other side of the omega, already thoroughly lulled into a pheromone calm. He reached over Mitaka's waist to brush his fingers against Ren's flank. The disagreement of yesterday was already ancient history. Kylo took Hux's hand and pressed it against his own cheek, cinching the three men closer together with the movement. Mitaka stirred from his doze.</p><p>"Mmh. Lucky me," he murmured. His heat was due within the week, and already the hormones were building up, making him squirm happily and clench his toes in the presence of these two alphas who loved him. But he was tired, and when Kylo slid his palm over Mitaka's flat belly toward his half-hard cock he gave a small sigh and murmured, "Not tonight, darling. Sorry."</p><p>"Why don't you come over this side?" Hux suggested, sleepy and inviting. Mitaka rolled over to take the place that Kylo vacated, and the two alphas stretched out beside each other, face-to-face. Palming the jut of the General's cock through his loose pyjama pants, Ren allowed himself to melt lazily into Hux's arms and nip at his throat in between kisses.</p><p>At some point, Mitaka rolled over to watch the two with drowsy, contented eyes, smiling a little at Hux's quiet keening. Kylo tugged their waistbands down, pressed their erections together with a shivering sigh. The scent of alpha arousal filled the air as Hux and Kylo ground against each other, and Hux's breath skipped in his throat when he came, drenching the space between them with his spend. Kylo sat up to bring himself off while Hux moaned and massaged his own knot, drawing a few more spurts from his tip.</p><p>"Fuck," Kylo growled, his whole body tensing as he climaxed into his own fist. Then, breathing hard, he flopped down next to Hux and allowed both Hux and Mitaka to kiss him greedily in turn.</p><p>"Don't wear yourself out before my heat," Mitaka teased when he broke off. Hux, lying flushed and satiated at the other side of Kylo, rested his head lightly against the other Alpha's temple. Kylo closed his eyes.</p><p>"You know, a beta could be useful there," he mused.</p><p>"Thought you didn't believe in all that," said Hux, stifling a yawn.</p><p>"Not entirely. But it's an established fact that betas don't knot. They can keep a rutting alpha distracted while the other is satisfying their mate's heat. They can keep an omega in heat occupied while-"</p><p>"Occupied?" Mitaka opened one eye. He sounded vaguely insulted.</p><p>"You know what I mean. There are plenty of alpha-beta-omega marriages for just that reason. Not everyone can afford to physically exhaust themselves every ten weeks."</p><p>"The issue would be finding someone who's attracted to all of us, and who we're all attracted to in turn," Dopheld muttered. "Those are very narrow parameters."</p><p>"Well, we have an entire army to choose from," Kylo pointed out.</p><p>Hux scoffed. "What are you going to do? Conduct interviews? <em>And on a scale of one to ten, how sexually appealing do you find our Supreme Leader? Where "one" is "not at all appealing" and "ten" is-</em>"</p><p>"I'll think of something," Ren said.</p><p>"Well, do it quietly," Mitaka cut in, as he rolled onto his other side and shoved a pillow over his exposed ear. "I'm trying to get some sleep."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>